


My Boyfriend

by MidnightinJapan



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightinJapan/pseuds/MidnightinJapan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some sweet Percico smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Boyfriend

Title: My Boyfriend

Author: MidnightinJapan

Edited by Lordsandladiesofthesilverscreen

Disclaimer: Characters, locations, etc are the property of Rick Riordan.

 

Summary: Some sweet Percico smut.

* * *

 

“Are you sure your mom is going to be gone long enough?” Percy was too busy unbuttoning Nico’s pants to look up. Nico grinned when he felt Percy give a sharp tug, yanking his pants down around his ankles. Percy stood up and shoved him against the wall, kissing his neck.

“Percy…” Nico tried pushing him away but Percy started nipping at the skin covering his pulse and his breath caught in his throat.

“Stop worrying and make love to me…please?” Warmth pooled in his stomach and he hated it because he knew that Percy knew begging got him every time.

“Why should I?” He asked, leaning in for a kiss and then jerking back at the last second, because he knew Percy hated teasing.

“Because,” Percy whispered, “you’re my boyfriend.” Nico smiled and melted into him. Percy caught his mouth in a kiss and Nico started fumbling at Percy’s shirt, trying to pull it over his head without breaking contact with his mouth. They pulled apart briefly and Percy’s shirt went flying across his room. Nico walked him back until they fell into his bed.

“I like it when you say that,” he said. He slid down and teased Percy’s left nipple with his teeth. “Say it again,” he said, as he slipped his hand into his boyfriend’s pants.

Percy arched his back and moaned, “you’re my boyfriend!” Nico undid his pants and Percy shimmed out of them, flinging them on the floor with his foot. Then he grabbed Nico and rolled them over so he was on top. He sat up, hooked his fingers into Nico’s boxers and pulled them down slowly –watching Nico the whole time.

“I don’t think you can take your time right now,” Nico said, “unless you want to get caught.”

“Then I won’t,” Percy said smirking.

It was like his body came alive for this. Each nerve was at full attention. It felt like everywhere Percy touched him burned, his fingers leaving trails of fire on Nico’s skin. And when Percy pushed inside of him, he felt complete. He was as close to Percy as two people could ever physically be. Nothing mattered, not who their fathers were, not prophecies, or monsters. All he cared about was the boy on top of him, his moans, his taste, and the way he made Nico feel.

And when they came it was like the stars were falling. It wasn’t about him at all. It was like the sound of Percy’s orgasm triggered his own and he would never get tired of hearing his boyfriend gasp and groan trying to bite back a yell. He sometimes wondered what would happen if they both unleased their powers at that moment. Would they rip the world apart? Flood it and awaken every spirit within miles?

They knew they needed to get up. Percy’s mom would be back any minute. But they lay there in his bed panting, covered in sweat and other things.

“I love you,” he said taking Percy’s hand in his. Percy snuggled closer to him.

“I love you too,” he smiled at Nico, “because you’re my boyfriend.”


End file.
